Unintended and Unexpected
by Nox.Yew-Knocks.You
Summary: People often find themselves seeking solace and comfort in those who are like them.Hermione Granger is suffering from pain and lack of choice; as is Draco Malfoy.
1. Unpleasant Beginnings

Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Beginning  
><em>Author's notes: This is my first ever fanfiction!<br>Please R/R! Thanks!_

Hermione Granger knew she had made a mistake by attending her only Slytherin friend, Adrienne Blake's back-to-school soiree the moment she stepped on the threshold. Wide-eyed, she took in her surroundings. A Muggle wouldn't have been out-of-place here. The girls were all wearing hot pants, with belly tops, and the guys were wearing metal shirts and jeans. They were all invariably making out, or drinking. Loud Muggle music was blaring from the music system. Feeling thoroughly out-of-place in her long gown, Hermione felt as though Ade had stabbed her in the back. She had given everyone a dress code. Everyone, that is, except Hermione. Either that, or she had forgotten. Feeling thoroughly put out, Hermione sat down on an elegant chair surrounding an ornate table. She couldn't contact her parents now. They had left her and gone for an emergency appointment with one of their patients.  
>She looked around for familiar faces, and the only one she saw was the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. She had two thoughts, and they didn't match. One, he was dressed impeccably in black trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a blue tie.<br>The second was that he had noticed her, and was making his way to the table where she was seated.  
>That wasn't a good thought. Hermione started hyperventilating, and feigned any knowledge that she knew he was approaching.<br>Only when he greeted with a, "Enjoying the party, Granger?" did she look up and greet him with a curt nod.  
>"What, Malfoy?"<br>"Just what I asked."  
>"In case it makes you happy, then no. I'm not enjoying one bit."<br>"Tut, tut, Granger, and why indeed?"  
>"Sod off, Malfoy, before I hex your nose off."<br>"Mind if I sit, Granger?"  
>"Why don't you just leave me in peace at least outside school? She groaned.<br>"I'm curious, that's all."  
>"Curious about what?"<br>"Let me sit." "Aw, c'mon" he added in a mock-high pitch when she glared at him.  
>She shot him an annoyed glance, and nodded, full of reluctance.<br>"Okay, first off. Why aren't you with Potter and Weasel?"  
>"Nose down, Malfoy. It's nothing to concern you."<br>"Sure it is. I want know where my lovely Gryffindor boys are" he said sarcastically.  
>"If you want to know, they weren't invited."<br>"And you were?" he asked, incredulity evident in his voice.  
>"I know Ade. She's nice; unlike some of the Slytherins I have the misfortune of knowing"<br>"Gee, Granger. I'm hurt."  
>"I'm not referring to anyone, but if the cap fits, wear it" Hermione retorted.<br>"Touché, Granger. And how do you know Ade, anyway?"  
>"I met her in the library, and she was browsing for information on Amortentia for Snape. I helped her out, and we started talking."<br>Draco pretended to puke and made retching sounds.  
>But curiosity got the better out of him.<br>"When did this happen?"  
>"End of fifth year."<br>They were all starting their sixth year at Hogwarts in a week.  
>"Aw, how touching."<br>"Why don't you just go and hang out with you little Slytherin friends, Malfoy? Crabbe and Goyle?"  
>"They didn't come. They are scared stiff of Ade because she's very accomplished in non-verbal spells, and she usually practices on them."<br>"Hah, I wish I could see that."  
>"Don't wish so much, Granger. If you want, I could request Ade to do it on you."<br>Hermione snorted.  
>"Haw, Malfoy. I'm so scared, I just wet myself."<br>"Why, are you-"  
>She cut him off, and shot him a glare.<br>"Piss off, Malfoy. Or I'll _really_ hex your ugly nose off."  
>"Ooh, Granger-"<br>"Now."  
>She brandished her wand, and Draco stood up, putting his arms up in mock-fear.<br>"Bye Granger. See you in school. Thankfully, I don't have to see in the train. I'm in the Prefects' coach." Draco said with a smirk.  
>"Ooh, ickle Drakie is a Prefect. Mummy and Papa must be sooo proud." Hermione drawled. "And surprisingly, I'm Prefect too. As is Ron."<br>"Oh, Granger and Weasley, the gruesome twosome. Merlin, I can't be spared even in the Prefect's carriage, then."  
>"Shut it, Malfoy."<br>"Scary, Granger, the way you glare. Your nose turns all red, and your hair looks even wilder, if that's even possible. How-?"  
>Hermione threw him a scathing look that shut him, and turned back on her heels.<br>_

The next few days were very eventful for Hermione. She went to Diagon Alley to get her books, stationery, and Potions supplies.  
>She was thrilled with her O.W.L grades, and planned to continue with most of her lessons.<br>Having given the Burrow a miss, Hermione felt lonely, but cheered up considerably at the prospect of meeting Harry, Ron, Ginny and her other House-mates.  
>It was the eve of the first of September, when Hermione and Eleanor Granger stood together in the kitchen, preparing a salad for dinner.<br>"Hermione, dear, have you packed your trunk?"  
>"All done, Mum. I just need to add my hairbrush, my socks and a few petty things to my trunk."<br>"Ah, that's a job done, then."  
>"When's Daddy coming home?"<br>"Oh, Hermione. Daddy's still stuck at the Doctor's Conference. He's eating out with his colleagues."  
>"Oh. I hope he's back before I go to sleep." Hermione said wistfully.<br>Eleanor kissed her daughter on the head.  
>"Yes, dear. He should be back by 10 o'clock. It's just 8:30 now."<br>"Ooh, good. What's for dinner?"  
>Seeing this was Hermione's last home-cooked meal before Christmas, Eleanor had gone out of her way, and left no stone unturned for a special dinner. Roast beef, applesauce, string beans, baked potatoes and a creamy dip all adorned the table.<br>"And a chocolate mud cake for dessert!" Eleanor finished.  
>Hermione sighed, and dug in.<br>"Fis ef wafaful."  
>"Hermione, dear, don't talk with your mouth full." Eleanor admonished.<br>Hermione swallowed, and spoke: "Sorry, Mum. I meant, this is wonderful."  
>"Thanks, dear. I'm so glad you liked it."<br>Hermione and her mother chatted till dinner got over, and Hermione got up regretfully.  
>"The dinner was incredible, Mum. But I should get back to upstairs."<br>"You do that. Don't want to leave anything behind, do you?"  
>Just then, Brian Granger walked in, and dumped his briefcase on the sofa.<br>Hermione rushed and engulfed him in a bear hug.  
>"Hey, honey. How's it going?"<br>"Hey Daddy. We just finished dinner."  
>"Oh, that's wonderful."<br>Hermione and Brian chatted for a while, after which she stood up.  
>"Sorry, Daddy. I have to go and pack now."<br>She kissed her father, and retired to her room, where she threw various items into her trunk.  
>After that, she snuggled into bed, and slept dreamlessly.<br>_

As the First of September incepted, Hermione sat up groggily, as the alarm went off for 7 AM with the sound of ABBA's Dancing Queen.  
>She sniffed the air, and smelt coffee. Mm.<br>Feeling thoroughly invigorated, she walked into her bathroom, and turned on her shower.  
>After brushing and showering, Hermione threw on jeans and a long top. She would change to the Hogwarts robes in the train.<br>She pranced into the dining room, where her mother and father were seated, drinking mugs of coffee, her father's head buried into the morning newspaper.  
>"Good morning, Hermione dear. Did you sleep well?<br>"Yes I did, Mum."  
>She poured herself a mug of coffee, and dunked two sugar cubes into it.<br>Stirring, she sat down on the table, and added two cinnamon rolls. It was Eleanor's special, and Hermione's favourite.  
>"So, dear. Are you excited to meet your friends?" Brian asked.<br>"Yes, Dad. I'm finally seeing Harry and Ron and Ginny and Neville and all the others."  
>"That's my girl. So, Hermione, when do you want to leave? Its quarter to nine now."<br>"Oh, the train leaves at 11:00. So, um, leaving at ten should be perfect."  
>"Ten it is, then."<br>Hermione finished her breakfast, and went to check on her holiday homework she would be submitting.  
>She murmured to herself as she mentally crossed out each subject.<br>After that, she settled with her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, and read until her father bellowed from below the stairs that it was time to leave.  
>Sighing, she collected her luggage, and trudged down the stairs.<br>She got in her father's Chevrolet, and they zoomed away.  
>_<p>

Draco walked through the ticket barrier, and Lucius and Narcissa followed.  
>The gleaming, scarlet Hogwarts Express stood majestically, and Draco stood on the platform, as his parents entered a moment later.<br>"It's ten to eleven, Dad," Draco told his father, and added after a glance at his expensive gold watch, "I think I should get the luggage up."  
>Using a quick spell, Lucius expertly moved the trunk into the Prefects carriage, and after a crisp nod for Lucius, and a kiss for Narcissa, Draco stepped on the train.<br>_

The excitement and exhilaration in Platform 9 ¾ on 1st of September was palpable.  
>Having left her mom and dad at the barrier, Hermione felt lonely, as she walked through the platform, looking for a friendly face.<br>That was when she spotted Harry.  
>Harry. She almost died of shock. Hermione felt her jaw drop to the floor.<br>Could a month of vacations do so much to your physique and appearance that you changed from dorky to dashing?  
>It could, apparently.<br>Here was Harry, after all.  
>His hair had grown slightly longer, and it was mussed carelessly, making it appear incredibly sexy.<br>His arms and chest were muscled, and toned, as though he had been working out regularly. It was the result of reveling in Molly Weasley's excellent cooking for a month, Hermione knew.  
>He had noticed her, and walked to her, with a huge grin on his face.<br>Harry pulled her into a bear hug, and Hermione felt her heart flutter.  
><em>What tosh<em>, she admonished herself. _He's just a buddy_.  
>Falling for a best friend was a bad idea. She had read many Muggle magazines, and all of them warned against this happening.<br>Snapping out of her reverie, Hermione realized that Harry was awaiting answer to a question that she hadn't heard.  
>"S-sorry, Harry. What did you say?" she stuttered embarrassingly.<br>"I said, Hermione, d'you want to find Neville and Luna, and then put our stuff in?" he sounded annoyed, so Hermione presumed that this had to be the third or the fourth time he was repeating.  
>"Er, Harry. You see, Ron and I have to go to the Prefects carriage, and uh, we can't sit with you. We'll just be there for an hour or so, finish our duties, and come sit with you. Go and find Ginny, Neville and Luna."<br>His face fell when she said that they couldn't sit with him, but brightened up considerably when she suggested Ginny. Hermione wondered what could be the reason.  
>"Oh, and Harry, please tell Ron to go to the Prefect's carriage. He must have forgotten."<br>"Will do, Hermione."  
>Just then, Ron walked up to them, still tall, gangly and freckled.<br>"Hey, Hermione, Harry! Ready to slog, Hermione?"  
>"What do you mean, Ronald?"<br>"As Prefects."  
>Hermione sighed impatiently.<br>"Oh, c'mon Ron. I know you are super-proud of your status!"  
>"Oh, okay. Maybe I am. But I wish I could lord it over Malfoy for a while. It would be a change.<br>But he's a Prefect too."  
>"I know. Who are the rest of the Prefects?"<br>"Hufflepuff has Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbott. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."  
>"I'm not surprised. And who's the other Prefect for Slytherin?" Harry asked.<br>"I dunno. I just hope it's not Millicent Bulstrode!"  
>The other two murmured their agreement.<br>"But really, 'Mione. Percy has always been griping about what a dog's life a Prefect leads."  
>The clock struck 11 then, and Hermione and Ron climbed into the Prefect's coach hastily.<br>Harry went, looking thoroughly crestfallen.  
>They had reached the end of the dark passage, when Ron called out.<br>"I need to go to the toilet, Hermione. You go on, I'll just come."  
>Hermione slid the door open, and gasped.<br>Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were kissing passionately, his arms on her waist, hers around his neck.  
>She wondered whether she was supposed to be here.<br>Eight people were to share the coach, after all.  
>She tried to announce her arrival conspicuously, but before she could, Draco and Pansy broke apart, and he glared at Hermione.<br>"What are you doing in here, Mudblood? Haven't you been taught not to invade others privacy?"  
>"Don't call me a Mudblood, Malfoy. I'm as much as a witch as you're a wizard. And yes, I do know not to barge in, Malfoy, but really, making out in public. I never thought you'd stoop so low. Tut, tut. Being a Malfoy; shame, isn't it? I wonder what'll happen if news gets around."<br>Malfoy's pale face, paled more, and his grey eyes narrowed.  
>"What the hell do you mean, Granger?"<br>"You know what I mean. I'll let this little tidbit slip."  
>Draco brandished his wand, and raised it threateningly.<br>"What the bloody hell is going on?"  
>Hermione, who was about to shoot a Body Bind at Malfoy, turned, and sought the person who spoke. Ron stood there, his face red.<br>"What's wrong, Hermione?"  
>"It's nothing, Ron. Let's go and patrol, yeah?"Hermione said, desperate to change topic.<br>"You go. I'll come by later."  
>"Oh, okay."<br>Draco stood up, and followed Hermione out.  
>Ron yanked him to a stop.<br>"Now, don't you dare mess with her, Malfoy!"  
>"I wouldn't mess with your Mudblood girlfriend if she was the last person on earth, Weasley.<br>"Why the hell are you following her!"  
>"I have some things to put straight with her. Wish me luck, Weasley." Malfoy said maliciously.<br>Pansy, who had been witnessing all this with her eyes wide, came over to Draco, and put her arm on his. He shook it away, and Pansy shrank back, incredulous.  
>"Go away, Parkinson."<br>"Draco, what's the matter?"  
>"You are my problem! Nattering away, eating my head up. You annoy me, Parkinson."<br>Pansy looked ready to faint.  
>"It's over, Pansy. I've been telling you that for ages. I have to go and talk to Granger, now. So please, move."<br>Pansy looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes, unshed. She was aghast.  
>She gave a great, wracking sob, and ran away.<br>Draco looked at her retreating figure, his face quite impassive.  
>Pushing Ron away, he sauntered out of the coach, looking for Hermione.<br>_

Pansy looked at her image in the mirror. She looked dreadful.  
>Her eyes were red-rimmed, and tear tracks streaked her face.<br>Her hair was a mess. It stood out in every direction.  
>Thinking back to the previous hour, Pansy wondered what went wrong with her relationship with Draco.<br>Hadn't he responded eagerly when she kissed him in the train?  
>What was the matter?<br>A new possibility entered Pansy's mind.  
>Maybe it was Hermione…<br>But Draco scorned Muggle-born people, didn't he?  
>He had ridiculed, and looked down his nose on all Muggles. He thought they were equal to dirt.<br>But…  
>"I have to go and talk to Granger."<br>He had to talk to Granger.  
>This thought reverberated in her mind as fresh tears sprung from her eyes.<br>And then…  
>"Nattering away, eating my head up. You annoy me, Parkinson."<br>Was she too sycophantic with him? Was that what irritated Draco?  
>But how couldn't she?<br>Pansy had had a crush on Draco since their third year, and had been thrilled when he asked her to accompany him to the Yule Ball. Their relationship had been pretty good.  
>Everyone in Slytherin loved gossiping about Draco and Pansy.<br>Both of them loved the attention. They reveled in the stares and pointed fingers and smothered gossip.  
>But she was a mere Parkinson now.<br>And why Parkinson?  
>Why was she referred to as Parkinson?<br>Pansy wiped her face using a napkin, and applied some makeup. She smoothed her hair using Sleakeazy's Hair Potion.  
>She looked better. She flushed the toilet and her thoughts of her relationship with Draco with it. She put the thoughts out of her head.<br>It was time to act. And time to seek some answers.  
>_<p>

"You open your filthy mouth, Granger, and you'll face the music."  
>"Oh, Malfoy. Guess what, I'm going to face the music. Just choose a good song. I like the Weird Sisters." Hermione replied sarcastically.<br>They were inside a deserted coach. Hermione was pushed back against a wall, and Draco's palms were pressed on her either side, caging her in.  
>He seemed unaware of her awkwardness, and Hermione fervently wished no-one walked in.<br>"Shut it, Granger. You dare not tell anyone about me and Pansy. It'll add fuel to fire. "  
>"And why may that be?"<br>"It's nothing to concern you, Mudblood. Now, do as I say, Granger. You will-"  
>"Shut up, Malfoy. YOU will listen to me, yes? Now, this is how it's going to work. You stop calling me a Mudblood, and I'll keep mum about yours and Pansy's little to-do. Or else, well. Let's say, the gossip-mongers will have something to blab about. It won't be pretty." Hermione looked obstinately into his grey eyes, and awaited his reply.<br>"Well, Granger, let's not do it your way. You breathe a word, I'll Cruciatus you. Or else-"  
>"Nothing doing, Malfoy. We do what I say. So just shut the hell up." Her tone clearly voiced her peremptoriness.<br>And before he could reply, Hermione pulled her wand out, and yelled "Densaugeo!"  
>Draco's teeth grew alarmingly fast, and Hermione walked out, smug.<br>"Justice. Sweet justice." She called loudly.  
>For it had been the spell Draco had shot at her, in their Fourth year.<br>She shut the door, and the image of Draco writhing, trying to set his teeth properly.  
>_<p>

Hermione sought out Harry's coach, and found Ron, hogging on Chocolate Frogs.  
>"You could have called me, Ronald."<br>Before Ron had the chance to, Harry spoke up.  
>"We searched the entire bloody train for you, Hermione. Well, except the one which was locked."<br>Hermione blushed, and Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
>"What, Hermione? Where were you?"<br>"Oh, er, the bathroom." Hermione's face reddened, and it was evident she was lying.  
>Ron and Harry exchanged glances which said: She-sure-as-hell-is-lying.<br>They said no more, and Hermione settled gratefully next to Ginny, throwing furtive glances at Harry.  
>Crushing on your best friend, she mused. Whatever next?<br>_

"All students are requested to leave their trunks in the train. They will be collected later. Please follow discipline and do not push. Prefects are expected to congregate near the engine, as they will be guiding the First years. Thank you."  
>The loud voice which blared out of nowhere, and Ron patted his badge self-consciously.<br>"Better get going, 'Mione."  
>Hermione frowned at the nickname Ron had been using for a few hours now, and nodded mutely.<br>All the eight Prefects met at the engine, and Hermione was unsurprised to see Malfoy with normal teeth. He shot her a glare, which she chose to ignore.  
>She concentrated on the task at hand, and helped and guided the little First year students.<br>Ron hadn't been kidding, Hermione thought. This really is hard work. 


	2. Déjà vu

Chapter 2- Déjà vu

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! I just posted my first chapter, and three or four of you had commented!**

**I was real glad! So many of you have alerted, I just hope you all had reviewed.**

**But never mind, here's chapter 2 for you. Sorry it took so long, I'm having writer's block, and I don't have a beta reader, either. So enjoy, and review J**

Hermione, Harry and Ron were glad to step into the Great Hall, into the cosy warmth.

They sat down near Dean Thomas, who was chatting animatedly with Neville about his vacation.

"It crawled right onto my foot- Oh, hey Harry, Ron. Hermione." Dean smiled enthusiastically.

They greeted him, and Dean went back to his conversation, Neville looking awe-struck. The Sorting had begun, and was halfway through.

They watched as "Raines, Amanda" was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I'm starving," Ron griped, clutching his tummy.

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Ronald. You had a dozen Pumpkin Pasties on the train, and washed it down with a gallon of Butterbeer." Hermione said scornfully, glowering at Ron.

Ron looked sulky, and before they could start bickering, Harry hastily changed the topic.

"Hey, Ron, where's Ginny?" Harry asked casually.

"I dunno must be with Luna or someone."

"Oh, okay."

Ginny walked up to them just then, and Harry turned his head away.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny's here."

Harry looked up from his pristine, empty golden plate, and saw Ginny.

He turned a subtle shade of pink, and Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

What could be the matter?

And then, immediately, it hit her.

It was so obvious.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, however, Albus Dumbledore's loud voice was heard across the Great Hall.

"Good evening, students! Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our splendid feast, I'd like to announce the change in staffing. Professor Snape will take Defence Against the Dark Arts-"The loudest cheering came from Slytherin, while the Gryffindors looked flabbergasted.

Many whispered indignantly amongst themselves, and some looked at Dumbledore as though he had gone senile.

Ron, Harry and Hermione however, were anticipating the name of the Potions teacher.

"The post of teacher for Potions will be taken over by my old colleague, Professor Horace Slughorn."

The man in question walked up to the podium, and nodded his head. He had a bulging belly, and a walrus moustache, though he had a kind face.

Harry and the others looked sceptical as they applauded.

Harry soon lost interest, and turned towards Ginny.

Dumbledore, however wasn't done with his speech yet.

"This year is special. We teachers feel that you all need to socialise a bit, mingle with your peers, and students from other Houses, so we are holding the Welcoming Ball next week."

The announcement was received with gasps and applause from many, mostly the girls, and the boys looked cross and resentful.

Dumbledore continued: "The Ball will be organised and managed by the Perfects, only with a slight intervention from our staff. Also, to promote Inter-House unity, Prefects of different houses will attend the Ball together. Gryffindor Prefects will attend with Slytherin, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will go together. The dates and timings of the Ball will be announced tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron stared transfixed at Dumbledore, and Ron looked as though he wanted to throw his goblet at Dumbledore's head.

"I'll go with Parkinson when pigs fly," Ron said, banging his fist indignantly on the table.

"Shh, Ron, it's fine. Think of Hermione. She has to go with Draco Malfoy." Harry said, pacifying Ron.

Hermione, meanwhile, was staring daggers at Draco Malfoy's sleek, blonde head. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of working and attending the Ball with the unfriendly Slytherin Prefect.

"I'm so unlucky," she moaned. "Of all the people I could have attended the Ball with; I had to go with Draco Freaking Malfoy!

"Let me know if you have fun, won't you?" Harry murmured.

He was sorry for his best friends' fate.

Hermione had been hoping to ask Harry, but now with the new plans, it was impossible.

She also knew that Ron was longing to with Lavender Brown.

"For any assistance, kindly don't hesitate to approach the teachers" Dumbledore said, finally concluding his speech.

Hermione felt sick to the stomach, and she couldn't eat her dinner. She picked at it, cursing her ill fate.

This could have been a golden opportunity to ask Harry, and it was cruelly torn away from her, and now she had to go with Draco Malfoy.

She was irritated, frustrated beyond belief.

She could have easily confessed her feelings to Harry when asking him to accompany her.

Hermione felt an unfamiliar surge of tears building up behind her eyes, and she got up hastily, much to Harry's and Ron's bemusement. She could not bear to stay at the table for a minute more.

She turned, and almost ran into Draco, and his grey eyes narrowed.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He spat.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. If you dare use that word on me once more, you're pretty little secret about you and Parkinson comes out, and I swear it will! Remember the pact, you flea-bitten fungus." Hermione said, livid.

"Sheesh, Granger. Don't worry, I'll try to hold my tongue, and be a good little boy. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." He said, and paused.

Hermione was taken aback. This was the most civil sentence she had heard Malfoy speak.

"What about?" she asked.

"You and I have to attend the B-"

"Don't think I'm ecstatic about that! I'm not! Just get off my case, Malfoy!"

"Will you let me finish? We both have to attend the Welcoming Ball together, Granger, so I was wondering, whether you want to call a truce and be social with each other? I mean, it's going to be really hard if we keep flying at each others' throats-"

"We? We fly at each other's throats, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, incredulous.

"You are doing it as I speak, Granger." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright! What do you mean, anyway, social with each other?"

"For a start, you'll call me Draco, and I'll call you whatever your name is."

"It's Hermione, Malfoy! And if I call you Draco, people are going to think we're dating or something, and honestly, I can't stomach the thought."

"Neither can I, really. And they will think nothing of the sort," Draco was firm. "So, uh, do you agree?"

If Hermione had felt taken-aback earlier, it was nothing to how she felt now. She was absolutely bewildered.

Draco Malfoy was asking her to be social with him? Social and Draco Malfoy were poles apart. She couldn't even fathom the idea of a polite, civil Draco Malfoy.

"And please don't get any ridiculous idea that this will continue after the Ball! It's just to not having you yell at me for this week! I want peace." Draco said.

"Yeah, right." Hermione murmured.

"So, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, extending his hand, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You very well know who I am, Malfoy!" Having said that, she turned, walked out of the Great Hall, and into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

She needed time to wrap her mind around the latest transformation from Draco Malfoy

The next day, all the Gryffindor students had crowded around an announcement on the notice board.  
>It read:<p>

_"The Welcoming Ball will take place in the Great Hall on Friday, 8__th__ September, and will commence at 7:00 Pm, and conclude at midnight. The Prefects of each house are requested to assemble at the Great Hall today at 11:00 AM, after breakfast, where further instruction will await them.  
>Professor M. McGonagall,<br>Deputy Headmistress"_

"Oh darn, we'll miss Double Charms!" Hermione groaned, turning to Ron, who looked as though he had just won a lottery.

"Wicked!" he breathed.

"Hermione, don't be such a prat! You're getting to miss lessons!" Harry said.

Hermione muttered something unintelligible as she stormed out of the room, and into the Great Hall.

Just as she stepped out of the Common Room, she saw Ginny, who ran into the Common Room, and greeted Harry and Ron.

She watched as Harry and Ron greeted Ginny.

Harry bent down and whispered something in Ginny's ear. She blushed red, nodded her head excitedly,

and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

Ron's eyebrows were raised sceptically, and he walked towards Hermione, who looked aghast.

"He finally picked up the courage to ask Ginny to the Ball" Ron commented.

"He did _what_?"

"Just what I said."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, and she climbed out of the portrait hole.

Rubbing her eyes impatiently, Hermione thundered down the stairs for breakfast.

_Harry had been crushing on Ginny._

The thought echoed in her mind.

She thought he had an inkling of interest in the pretty, ginger Weasley, of course. It had been obvious.

All that blushing, stammering, and hangdog looks.

But she couldn't have gone with Harry, anyway, she consoled herself.

Kismet had taken care of that.

She had to go with the tall, handsome Slytherin Prince, the dream date of many at Hogwarts.

_Yuck. _

She was glad that Draco had taken the initiative to make peace between the two.

It would definitely make things easier.

"So, as you Prefects have been informed, the Ball is in your hands. The food, decoration, everything.

Your dress code will be formals. The boys will have to either wear a necktie or a bowtie. Girls, you will wear dresses with modest jewellery and accessories. You will have today to discuss, and from tomorrow,

I expect you to have started."

McGonagall concluded her 10 minute speech about the instructions.

The eight Prefects put their heads together, and soon drew up a rough, basic plan.

Hermione soon realised how bossy and assertive and dominating Pansy Parkinson was, but Draco made a scathing remark that shut her up.

The hour of discussion progressed surprisingly smoothly, and the eight Prefects decided of every detail and facet of the upcoming Ball.

Hermione was exceedingly content as she went up to Transfiguration with Ron.

Hermione wrote a letter to her mother, requesting for a dress to wear to the Ball, and Eleanor replied immediately with a note and a huge box.

The parcel was greeted with oohs and aahs because of the number of owls that supported the box.

The six owls flew down to the Gryffindor table a day after Hermione sent the letter.

Five of them dropped the box and flew out of the Hall majestically. One screech owl swooped down to Hermione's shoulder, and she untied the letter from the owl's leg.

It was her mother's reply to her letter, and Eleanor described proudly how she had picked the dress in  
>"mere hours." She had also warned her daughter against opening the parcel in the Great Hall.<p>

Hermione was not sure why, but she faithfully followed whatever her mother advised.

Hours later, in the Common Room, Ginny was still begging Hermione to accompany her to Gladrag's Wizard Wear for picking her dress.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione! I swear it'll be fun!" the young Weasley persisted.

"Ginny, I really don't want to!" said Hermione, her voice hinting on irritation.

Ginny was sulky, and turned her back.

Soon, she initiated a conversation with Harry, which Hermione eavesdropped on.

"Say, Harry, are you thrilled about the ball?" Ginny asked.

"I am, 'because I'm going with you." Harry said, a bit flirtatiously.

Ginny blushed, and then beamed at him.

"I'm so excited you asked me!"

"Yeah, well, who else would I ask?"

Hermione felt the conversation was disgustingly cheesy and un-Harry-ish. She felt sick, and she got up, and exited, murmuring something about "library", and "Golpalott's Third Law". She felt she couldn't be there a minute more.

Didn't Ginny understand that she didn't want to go for dress shopping?

Hermione was least interested to see the dress which Ginny picked, the one which was sure as hell to make Harry drool.

Hermione was getting increasingly scared of her new-found hatred toward Ginny, but she passed it off as jealousy.

Yes, Hermione was really, truly, jealous of Ginny Weasley.

**Author's notes: Well! There you are! It's kind of short, but I wanted to post it ASAP.  
>If you read this, then please REVIEW!<br>The next chapter has already been started on, and I expect it'll be up soon  
>See ya till then!<strong>

**Forever,**


	3. Thin line between love and dislike

**A/N-  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. That happy power rests with Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I only own the plot, I think :)<br>Sorry for the hiatus. I have loads of things going on- mum and dad's anniversary (their 25****th**** one, to be precise), and exams, so you can imagine the bedlam and mayhem that's ensued.  
>Well, here's my third chapter :)<strong>

**And, thanks hell a lot for reviewing, loves :) **

***Chapter rated 15+ for profane language.***  
><span>

Chapter 3- Thin line between love and dislike

The next few days were quite enjoyable for the Prefects, especially Ron, who was in the seventh heaven of delight after missing all the classes.

Snape excused them very reluctantly, though he was unsurprisingly lenient with Draco. Hermione was just sitting down to breakfast with Ron and Neville one day, when Ginny and Harry sauntered in, hand in hand.  
>Ron, who had surprisingly picked up all the subtle gestures and emotions Hermione showed in Harry's presence, began to see all the signals, and put two and two together. His best girl-friend was crushing on his... other best friend.<p>

Ron saw Hermione's face crumple, and put his hand comfortingly over hers, and squeezed it.

Hermione gave Ron a grateful smile, and began picking at her French toast, looking nonchalant.

Hermione was thankful to Ron's warmth, and support towards her. She was completely shocked at the change in Ron. He wasn't nearly as thick he used to be.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Don't mention, 'Mione." He said, and grinned at her.

"Let's finish up quickly. We'll have to go at 9."

The Prefects all met regularly in the chamber off the Great Hall, where they could meet surreptitiously, without any interruption, for the Ball's details were under the wraps. It was quite peaceful.

Sometimes, they summoned elves from the kitchen to get snacks and pumpkin juice when they felt like it. Ron completely enjoyed the meetings, the food, and the missed classes.

When there was less than a day to go, the Prefects thought it high time to put their plans to action, and start decorating the Great Hall.

The excitement in the school was blatant. It was girl's choice dance, much to the delight of the female population.

The boys were indifferent, and put things till the eleventh hour to get ready. The girls, on the other hand, had finished shopping for their dresses, accessories, and such. It was quite thrilling.

It was now, or never, Pansy thought. She had to ask Draco.

She showered, and brushed, before going down to the common room. She wanted to catch Draco before breakfast.

She sat down on a loveseat, and took up the Daily Prophet which someone had left on the seat.

She stared, but couldn't read anything. Her mind was preoccupied.

A few minutes later, she heard gentle footfalls, and looked up expectantly.

There he was. Draco.

"Park-Pansy." Draco said, nodding curtly to her. Things hadn't been smooth since their breakup during the start of the term.

"Hey Draco..." Pansy cooed.

"Err, so, uh, how's everything?" He asked politely. He was feeling impatient, for he was looking forward to breakfast.

"Oh, well, everything's okay, I guess..."

"Uh, okay... I should probably get down to breakfast...Blaise will be wondering where I am."

"Drake?" Pansy said, placing her hand on Draco's wrist, hindering his movement toward the portrait hole.

"Par...Pansy, don't call me that." He said, annoyance writ large on his face, and shook his hand free from Pansy's grip.

"Draco, sweetheart, I was just wondering if... if you want to go to the Ball with me?"

_Was she sleeping when Dumbledore had made his announcement?_ Draco thought savagely.

He wasn't going to admit it, but he was rather glad that the partners had been pre-planned, even though it was with Granger. He didn't fancy going with Parkinson. And what was with the "sweetheart"? That address made him squirm. He was disgusted.

"Uh, Pansy... you have to go with Potter's friend, Weasley. Ron Weasley?"

Pansy looked horrified.

"What?" she gasped.

"Honestly, Parkinson, are you insane?" Draco snarled, dropping all pretences.

"Drake...what?"

"Stop calling me that, you bitch!" Draco said crossly, his gray eyes narrowing dangerously.

Pansy's features contorted, and her eyes clouded over. She, however, maintained her tenacity.

"Draco darling..."

"Pansy, will you or will you not stop using that ridiculous language! Let me make this very clear. We. Are. Finished." Draco said, slowly and deliberately, punctuating each word with a scowl.  
>"Okay? I will never, ever have anything to do with you again. I have to attend the Ball with Granger and you with Ron Weasley-"<p>

Before he could finish, however, he felt Pansy's lips press to his urgently, her arms sliding around his neck. Draco's eyes flew wide open, and he felt his entire body stiffen and tense due to complete shock and bewilderment.

Pansy kissed him with a passion which electrified him, and set his nerves on fire.

Her breathing was snagged, and her warm, erratic breath on his neck and his throat made all the hairs on Draco's arms stand up.

She wound her fingers through Draco's white-blonde hair, and one hand snaked to his tie.

She toyed with his tie, and pulled him closer, and ran her finger lightly down his face, feeling his strong jaw. She stole her way down his jaw and with a feather-like touch, brushed her lips down his throat, and kissed his neck, and his broad shoulders, all a part of his breathtaking physique.

Instinctively, he kissed her back, restraining her against the wall. His breathing ragged, he kissed her with an ardour he never knew he possessed.

Pansy looked up, into those gorgeous steel-grey eyes of his.

"It isn't that bad, is it, Draco?" she murmured.

In response, Draco's lips captured hers again, and he kissed her hungrily. His arms slipped around her waist, and he pulled her closer against his chest. His hand skimmed lightly over her collarbone, making her shudder.

"Draco..." Pansy whispered, her fingers tangling in his tousled blonde hair.

Just then, as she spoke his name, something snapped within Draco. His eyes widened, and he realised what he had just done.  
>He pushed Pansy away blindly, and sat down on the loveseat, feeling lightheaded. <em>Shit<em>, he thought.

"What have you done?" he yelled, looking at a very smug Pansy.

"Well, Draco, babe, don't you know?" she smirked, knowing it would infuriate Draco.

"You just away from me, alright! I'm absolutely revolted, and I just can't believe that you had the nerve to kiss me!"

"Baby, you kissed me right back." Pansy said, using her irritating sugar-coated words again.

"Shut up! Just shut it! Maybe I did, okay? You were trying to... arouse me or whatever, and let me tell you this! You and I are done, get that! And kissing me isn't going to win me over! To be frank, you know what? You'd make a damn good whore! Leave Hogwarts, leave me, and go join a whorehouse!" Draco spat, and threw her a last glare before striding out.

Pansy crashed to the couch, and held her head in her hands. She had no tears left to cry. Instead, she walked up to the girl's bathroom, and vomited into the pot. She retched one last time, and conjured a glass of water, and some after-meal mints. Wiping her mouth, she sipped some water, and popped a mint. As realisation dawned over her, she screamed a high pitched, bloodcurdling scream, clearly distraught. She hoped no-one heard her. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She took up the glass of water, but she choked on it.

Finally, feeling drained, she staggered to the girl's common room, and collapsed into her bed.

Draco groaned as he tried to concentrate on the meeting, which had been postponed to the evening. Pansy had not appeared for classes the whole day, and he was feeling _very_ guilty.

Blaise had wondered whether Draco was ill, but Draco had snapped at him when he had suggested visiting the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Malfoy. Malfoy? What do you vote?" asked a voice he recognised as Granger's.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

Hermione sighed angrily, and said in a very slow, sardonic manner: "Do you, Draco Malfoy, agree with the dress-code we have decided upon?"

"Sorry, Gra..._Hermione._ What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, Draco! We have decided upon a semi-formal dress-code."

"Okay, whatever."

"Draco Malfoy! Your vote is the deciding vote! Do you, or do you don't favour the decision?"

"I do." Draco said, in a bored manner.

He was worried about Pansy. He got up, unable to focus on the gathering, and walked out of the hall, much to the irritation of everyone.

He had to put some things straight.

"You called me a whore, Malfoy! A whore! Do you fucking even know what that means?"

"Pansy, listen!"

"No I won't! You listen to me, _Malfoy_!" Her voice dripped with anger and petulance at his name. "Do you know how much I loved you? Do you? Maybe you don't, but let me tell you. We started going out after the Yule Ball, Malfoy, and since then, I've never stopped loving you. After all that, you called me a _whore_? How shallow can you get? We've been going out for three goddamned years,okay? Knock that into your head, will you?"

Pansy succumbed into tears, and when she spoke again, her voice was alarmingly shaky.

"I want you to get out, Malfoy. Get out, now."

When Draco didn't budge, she out of her bed, and walked toward him, brandishing her wand threateningly.

"Go on, Malfoy. Get out."

Draco put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Pansy," he murmured. "Listen to me, okay? Hear me out. I'm sorry I used that word on you, honestly I am. It's just, you...you tried to... I dunno. Never mind. It's over, Pansy. Please, I'm deadly serious. It didn't work out, and you're deluding yourself into thinking otherwise. We dated for three years, and it was pretty obvious that we weren't meant to be together. Sorry, Pansy. For everything."

Draco walked out of the Slytherin Girl's dorm, feeling utterly relieved that he had things sorted, but feeling wretched about Pansy, who was sobbing silently.

"Honestly, 'Mione, I look like Grawp wearing a ginger wig!" Ron grumbled, as he walked out of the dressing room, dressed in ludicrous purple robes with green stripes.

"Ron! You don't, okay? Maybe, this...um, particular robe is not too good." Hermione mused, even though she hated it.

One day prior to the Welcoming Ball, Hermione had dragged an unwilling Ron to Gladrag's Wizard Wear to pick dress-robes. After three hours of relentlessly pushing Ron to try on one robe after the other, they were unable to pick a robe which didn't clash with Ron's bright red hair.

"Okay...hmm. Ron, try this." Hermione said ponderously, as she handed him beige coloured robes.

As Ron shuffled out of the changing room, Hermione gasped.

"Ron...wow! Seriously, it fits you really well. It's perfect!" Hermione stated.

"Finally!" Ron said thankfully, though he looked pleased.

"'Mione? Can I ask you something?" Ron said cautiously to Hermione, who was making her way to the payment counter.

"Sure, Ron."

"This is gonna be kind of awkward..." Ron said, a faint blush creeping into his features.

"Ron, just spit it out!" Hermione said edgily.

"Do you like Harry?"

"Ron..."

"Do you, or do you don't?"

"What kind of a question is that, Ron?" Hermione asked, stalling for time.

"Answer me, Hermione. I'm your best friend, and I want to know, okay?"

"Ron, I don't know yet. It was... out of the blue... It's, well, I'm so confused, Ron! I think my crush on Harry is purely superficial. I mean, Harry and you have been my best friends since first year, and it's so...bizarre to like your best mate!"

"Hermione, I know exactly what you mean," Ron said, pacifying her. "When Fred and George's friend, Lee used to come home, he used to bring his little sister, Sam along. Lee, Fred and George have been best chums even before Hogwarts. I grew up with Lee and Samantha. It was like the house was empty without the Jordan's around. Anyway, Sam and I used to play together and stuff... she was my childhood best friend. So, yeah... when I was about to leave for Hogwarts, I realised that I was crushing on Sam. It was horrible... and quite discombobulating. Sam was going to Beauxbatons, and I kicked up a fuss, demanding that I was sent to Beauxbatons too..." Ron trailed off.

Spontaneously, Hermione gave Ron a hug.

"Thanks, Ron." She whispered.

Wordlessly, he hugged her back, though feeling quite awkward.

"Ron, not a word about this to anyone."

"Of course, you can tell him when you're ready, yeah?"

Hermione nodded mutely.

Ron gave her another hug, and together they walked out of the store, Hermione feeling exceptionally glad for having a friend like Ron.

**A/N: Sorry for the exceptionally dramatic chapter, but it's necessary :P  
>And clickety click click that little button somewhere down there :)<br>Life size cut outs of Draco to those who review , so just suck it up, and throw me in a suggestion .  
>Haha. Love you :) <strong>


	4. The fellow beneath the façade

Chapter 4- The fellow beneath the façade 

A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews on my last chapter!  
>I'm definitely yearning to make it better and better with each progressing chapter.<br>To those of you who did not enjoy the Draco/Pansy part- I didn't, either. It was quite tough to put them together, and pen down Draco's emotions. But anyhoo, here's more :D

"C'mon Hermione! You can at least tell me?" Ginny beseeched, looking at Hermione with phony puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing doing, Gin. You'll have to wait like the others."

"But...Hermione!"

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione said resolutely.

Ginny pouted exaggeratedly.

"Fine!" she said, and walked away, but not before glaring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She hated these little tiffs with her best girlfriend, but she wanted to keep her Ball outfit a secret. Ginny had been pestering her since breakfast to show her the dress, and Hermione had even caught Ginny surreptitiously sneaking into her dorm. When Hermione had discovered her there, Ginny had plastered the most innocent, I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on look on her face.

It had really irritated Hermione, but she decided to not goad Ginny more.

When Ginny had turned up her nose at her during lunch, Hermione decided not to react.

She had better things to do- for example, the bit of Charms homework she hadn't completed, and the practising of the transfiguration of- funnily enough- a ferret to a jewellery box.

So far, it wasn't working out. The bloody animal just kept changing its white tail to a large blue, bulbous one.

"The trouble a ferret can cause," Hermione mumbled, as she muttered the incantation again, and again.

Draco was pissed.

The freaking Ball was tomorrow, and he was hyperaware that he had to make an appearance with Granger.

"Mate, chill. She won't eat you up!" Blaise said, with annoyance, for the umpteenth time.

"BLAISE! I'm going to ask you to shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Dude, you might at least tell me what the hell your problem is! You're crabbier than Crabbe!" Blaise cracked stupidly.

"The Ball...well...I guess I'm just not in the mood to attend it," Draco lied easily, ignoring Blaise' jibe.

"Shut it, man. I'm not taking that crap. You can tell me." Blaise said, easily seeing through Draco's fibs.

"It's nothing, Blaise."

That wasn't entirely true.

Because of the truce, Draco and Hermione had begun to be extremely convivial to each other, much to the amusement of Blaise, and the annoyance of Harry and Ron.

They'd greet each other with a fake beaming smile and voice dripping with cynicism. It was quite humorous to watch. But above all that, Draco and Hermione had not had a single argument in the meeting, except the one where Hermione had complained that Draco's owl, Dues, had been pooping over Crookshanks, and had stolen his special cat treats.

Other than that, the truce had been maintained, even though no of them really enjoyed it. It was quite a thorn on your side to not swear and curse your worst nemesis. It was like walking by a large platter of mud cake, and not eating a slice of it.

"No, Blaise, I'm NOT equating Granger to a mud cake!" Draco had huffed when he explained this to him.

It was near darn impossible to see Granger's smug, I'm-a-know-it-all look, and not hurling an ugly abuse at her. It was tough. Very, very tough.

What could go wrong? He'd just have to put up with those few minutes with Granger by his side, and their armistice would end. He had to grit his teeth and do it. That was it.

He hated lying to his best mate, Blaise, but he didn't really know what his problem was, thus he couldn't really explain it to Blaise.

If Granger messed with him, he could hex her into oblivion, right? Right. He would see to that Granger wouldn't put a toe out of the line.

Draco strode into his dormitory, and pummelled himself on the head with a pillow. He buried his head into the soft, downy pillow, and screamed. It felt surprisingly good, but horribly deranged. It wasn't like Draco Malfoy to lose his head.

"Malfoy is looking quite...I dunno...un-Malfoy-ish, these days." Ron commented during lunch preceding the Ball.

"I know. Suspicious, really. It's not like that ferret to pass by and not open his ugly mouth." Harry said ponderously.

It was quite true. Malfoy was looking inhumanely pale and decrepit these days. There were dark circles beneath his gray eyes, and he looked alarmingly sleep-deprived. He seemed to have become even thinner, and he rarely appeared for his meals in the Great Hall.

"Oh Harry! Just leave him alone, won't you?" Hermione said, incensed.

"Why Hermione? Concerned about Ferret, eh?" Ron said suspiciously.

"No, Ron! You're merely poking your nose into someone else's business!" Hermione said, nettled.

Ron snorted, and Harry looked nonplussed.

"Guys! I'm not siding Dra...Malfoy or anything, but honestly! I really think you both are unnecessarily hauling him over the coals. If he's looking ill or emaciated or something, it's not like he's going to tell you why!" Hermione said realistically.

Ron, not wanting to agree, just looked down at his pumpkin juice, and frowned at it, and Harry started talking about their timetable, putting an end to their argument.

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled.

It was nearly 7'o clock, and Harry had promised to wait for her outside the Great Hall.

She was wearing a champagne coloured dress, which was lightly clinched at the waist, giving her a flattering hourglass figure.

She had done up her hair in a French twist, and was sporting a thin, long chain with a ballerina as a pendant.

Her eyes were emboldened with black mascara, and eyeliner, which gave her a wide, doe-eyed look.

Her cheeks were light blush, with a tinge of gold, which Hermione had given her a hand with.

Hermione was certainly very helpful, and was quite talented with hair and makeup.

She made a very stunning sight, Ginny couldn't disagree. She grinned, and pulled on her sparkly nude-coloured pumps, before sauntering shyly out of her dormitory.

She couldn't wait to see what Harry would think.

Hermione self-consciously patted her dress, and walked slowly down the staircase, only to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her. She couldn't help but notice how stylish he looked in his black tuxedo.

His blonde hair was carelessly messed up, and he was wearing an expression which was unreadable.

However, when he came closer, his lips twitched, as though he was trying to stifle a laugh.

He gave her a small smile, before leaning down to whisper, "We match, Granger" in her ear.

When she looked confused, he pointed wordlessly to his tie. 

It was the same shade of warm olive green as Hermione's dress, which was long, sweeping and strapless.

Hermione wordlessly looked up, to see a very amused expression resting on Draco's features. She wondered what was so funny.

"Granger...the wax on your mouth is messy." He commented, with a smirk.

"Huh?"

Draco hesitantly raised his hand, and touched her lips, which was bright red. Hermione jolted, and immediately hoped he hadn't noticed. His smirk broadened, confirming her worst fear.

"Oh damn." Hermione moaned, and murmured "Speculum." Immediately, a mirror appeared, and she grabbed it. Draco instinctively dropped his hand.

Her lips, which was coloured with Deborah's Atomic Red Lipstick, had smudged, and had spread out of her lips, making her look like a weird, uglier Queen of Hearts.

Cursing her luck, Hermione made a move towards her dormitory, when she felt someone's hand close around her wrist.

Malfoy.

His cold fingers trapped her hand in his own, making escape impossible.

"Granger, where exactly are you going?" Draco asked, with a frown.

"I need cotton, Malfoy. Isn't it so very obvious?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Granger. What exactly is caw-ten?"

"It's...something which will help me clear up my face. Let me go, now."

"You won't need it." He said mysteriously.

"Malfoy...what?"

Wordlessly, Draco raised his hand again, and touched it to her lips. His thumb stroked her lips, and skimmed over the mess. Feeling extremely foolish, she closed her eyes, and felt his finger, light as a feather, run across her lips. She felt thankful that she had taken care of her dry, chapped lips, and feverishly hoped her astonishment wouldn't show on her face.

When he finished, Draco withdrew his hand slowly, and looked at his red fingertips.

"There." He murmured, his voice surprisingly husky.

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, before walking away, leaving a very shocked and hurt Hermione behind.

"You look really pretty, Hermione." Ron said with a smile, and Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ginny came up behind them, and greeted all of them, before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, and giving him a small, affectionate peck on the cheek. Harry reciprocated, and released her gently.

Hermione suddenly became very interested in Peeves' "special evening suit." He had on a vivid, fluorescent green cloak, emblazoned with very rude swear words.

"Whoa, Hermione! Where did you get that dress?" Ginny asked, taking in Hermione's dress.

"Mum got it from a Muggle clothing store, Gin." Hermione smiled.

"I'm coming over during the summer, Mione, and you're taking me shopping," Ginny stated. "You've surpassed that dress you wore to the Yule Ball, you know?"

"Thanks Gin and you're more than welcome to come over. Mum and Dad would be very happy."

The Great hall was decorated beautifully with bold banners which read, "Welcome Back!"

Small tables were set up everywhere, and two long buffet-style tables filled with food and drinks were pushed up against the walls.

Star-shaped confetti was falling from the enchanted sky, and soft, lovely music was being played by two men on the podium. It was a beautiful surrounding, as usual.

The two girls chattered on, not noticing the late-comer, who stood at the entrance.

A grey-eyed, blonde haired someone.

Hermione could still feel his thumb, tentatively gliding over the edge of her lips, could still hear his husky voice, and still had the sensation of his cool breath on her face.

"What the hell," Hermione muttered, as she shook off her thoughts, and concentrated on the glass of Butterbeer in her hand.

She still couldn't get over Harry, who looked extremely dashing in a navy-blue shirt, and khaki trousers, with his jacket matching his pants.

Ginny had squealed when she saw him, calling him "her personal Prat Bit" (she still couldn't get the Muggle star's name right.)

And Hermione felt like praising him on his appearance, but couldn't. She felt like she was behaving like a fan-girl, seeing her favourite star for the first time, and she hated it.

She knew her feelings for Harry were not due to his fame, or his was a guy with a large heart, and she had known him for years. His altruistic nature had earned him many friends over the years at Hogwarts. He was amazing both on the outside, and the inside.

Hermione still felt confused at times. Dazed, disoriented, and shocked.

Malfoy touching her so unexpectedly had definitely confused her. He loathed Muggleborns, didn't he? Then why had he saved her from public embarrassment? The old Malfoy she knew would have loved watching her make a fool of herself. He wouldn't have told her, he wouldn't have _touched _her just so that she could be spared of the mortification and humiliation.

His looking suave in his black suit and green tie had just added to the confusion, Hermione concluded.

She would never, ever fall for the disgusting, pure-blooded bastard who had tormented her so much previously.

"Blaise, is that Mandy Brocklehurst?" Draco asked, innocently, pointing at the figure in the distance.

"Mate, that's Ronald Weasley's younger sister. Ginny Weasley?"

"I trust you know the young lady, then, Blaise?" Draco said, unerringly imitating Professor Slughorn.

Blaise burst out laughing.

"I do know her, yes, but not personally. Why?"

"I dunno... just curious."

Blaise shook his head.

"I have a feeling you're hiding something." He stated firmly.

"Blaise, your imagination really runs away with you. I just thought she's a new comer, is all."

"No you did not. You fancy her, don't you?"

"Oh man," Draco groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I was just curious. I didn't know it was the blood-traitor Weaslette. Just 'cause I _asked _doesn't mean you assume anything, Blaise!"

"Man, I've known you since we both were in diapers. I mean, I still have the photos." Blaise joked.

"Blaise, what're you getting at?" Draco enquired suspiciously.

"I want to know whether you fancy Ginny Weasley, you blank bloke!" Blaise snarled, dropping all his niceties.

"I don't, OK? I DON'T!" Draco retorted angrily, accidently dropping his goblet of pumpkin juice, which shattered with a tinkle.

But Draco didn't care. Blaise never got his facts right. His presumptions were usually wrong.

Draco really hated him now.

Because Blaise was right this time.

A/N- Well, there we are! Chapter 4! And we have a cliff-hanger!  
>This has been my most favourite chapter so far, and I really hope you like it too :)<br>Speculum is Latin for mirror, and therefore the charm.  
>You're more than welcome to point out any errors that I may have overlooked.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Now, hit that tiny little button down somewhere :D


	5. Interlude

**Chapter 5-Interlude**

_**Aah! My next chapter is FINALLY up.  
>I'm dedicating this chapter to HB-Princess, for her amazing input and help :)<br>Sorry for the delay :) It's been a ridiculously long time since I posted, and I swear to be faster the next time.  
>This chapter has been pruned and perfected (sniggers) as much as possible, and I hope this will make you happier. And FYI- it's from Harry's POV. :D<strong>_

_Enjoy :D  
><em> 

The next day was quite indolent, and most of the teachers let the students free during their class.

Except Snape, who took a vindictive pleasure in assigning them copious amounts of homework and hauling them up in class if they couldn't answer his question on the defences of a unicorn.

"Argh," Ron groaned, and threw his quill down, as Harry and he sat in the common room in the night after the Ball. "Trust that oily git to give us so much bloody homework. Why do I care if a unicorn's blood is useful?"

Harry didn't reply. His piece of parchment was covered with squiggles, and he was twirling his quill in his hand. He was looking at the portrait hole, seemingly transfixed.

"Snape's a good guy," Harry said absent-mindedly, causing Ron to snap his fingers in front of his eyes in bewilderment and dread.

"Harry! Think before you speak! Why are you so preoccupied mate?" Ron enquired worriedly.

"It's, ah, nothing. Um, I'm just wondering where Hermione is." Harry fudged, not untruthfully.

Hermione disappeared quite a lot, and it wasn't unusual. She typically visited the library, but something about her snappy persona these days emanated a very intriguing, (and sometimes very annoying) aura, which often led Harry to wonder worryingly whether she was keeping something away from Ron and him.

Not to mention the modicum amounts of time she spent with Ron and Harry, which induced in him a sense of consternation and perturbation. Where did she disappear off to?

"Mate, I bet she is in the library." Ron dropped the subject with a casual shrug.

But disturbing thoughts and speculations begin to gnaw Harry, and anxiousness began to play havoc with his conscience.

Knowing Hermione, he knew that if he asked her about her unexplained absences, he would be an unfortunate audience to her furious and infamous tirades. Plus, invading Hermione Granger's privacy and solitude was not top on his list of his ten favourite things.

Ron's nonchalance and flippancy added to his exasperation and bafflement.

Didn't he care where his best friend vanished off to?

He was just sitting on the low, purple coloured pouf, and stuffing his face (no surprises here) with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

Harry watched in bemusement as Ron's features turned a sick green and he spat out a mangled, orange coloured mess.

"Ginger," Ron panted, as a lazy grin rested on his face. The grin gave way to a frown as he took in Harry's deadpanned visage.

"Eh, what's the matter?"

Harry held his tongue to prevent a torrential diatribe flow freely. He hardly ever fought with Ron, and he wisely came to the conclusion that Hermione wasn't worth the argument.

She was smart. She wouldn't do anything reckless, right?

He hoped.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

The Great Hall was loud with superfluous chattering of the students and staff alike, at dinner that night.

Ginny danced into the hall, as she always did, and gave Harry a sunny smile. He grinned back.

She plopped into Hermione's empty seat, and gave Harry a hug.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Snape has put me in detention because I was not being a good little girl." She glowered.

"You cheeked him, didn't you?" Ron enquired.

"Not particularly, but I wasn't being exactly silent." Ginny said, with a self-satisfied smile.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked abruptly, all traces of mirth and glee taking leave of her features.

"Hey, there she is!" Harry yelled, his disquiet giving way to sweet, wondrous relief.

She looked just like she used to, though Harry wondered what he had been expecting. She was carrying a gigantic pile of books (as usual), and her pristine white shirt looked not so pristine, after being splattered on with blotches of indigo ink.

She grinned cheerily, imparting reprieve to Ginny and Harry.

"Ron, McGonagall wants to meet us!"

Ron immediately dropped his fork, and rested his head on the table, his face wan.

"He hasn't left the common room all day. What damage could he have _possibly_ inflicted?" Harry stated teasingly.

Ron's face was drained of all colour, and Hermione spoke hastily, "Ron, it's nothing, it's just some rules that McGonagall wants to brief us about."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione ignored him, and dragged him out, Ron loudly whining about "injustices meted out even during mealtimes."

Harry watched their retreating backs, and bizarrely felt loneliness sweep through him, engulfing him.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

All the eight prefects streamed into Professor McGonagall's office, Malfoy looking his perennially smug self.

The head of Gryffindor's office was done up pleasantly in what Muggles would call "minimalistic."

The walls were immaculately white, as was the floor. A black carpet shrouded a small square at the back of the room. Her table was stacked with impressive looking books, on what Hermione presumed to be Transfiguration. A planner was stuck on the wall, directly above the desk, and red coloured scribbles made the writing unintelligible.

A spectacle case sat on top of the books, along with a hat, which was McGonagall's signature.

She swung into the room mere minutes later, and waved her wand. Eight chairs appeared and dropped gracefully on the marbled floor.

"Sit down, Prefects. I have a serious announcement to make, and I expect your hundred percent attentions."

She looked pointedly at Hannah Abbott, who was sniggering about something to Anthony Goldstein. She shut up immediately, looking blithe.

Hermione looked at McGonagall, intrigued. What could all this be about?

"Now, it's come to my notice from various professors, about _certain _Prefects abusing their position and power. Unnecessarily putting students in detention, deducting points for ridiculous reasons which I don't want to list out, and various other reasons." She said, cutting right to the chase, as always.

She paused dramatically, and took a beady-eyed glance around the classroom, her eyes lingering on Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

The latter arched an eyebrow, and gave McGonagall a rude, impertinent scowl.

"So, I and the other Heads of Houses have decided upon a simple solution. I'm sure none of you will mind." She gave a small smile.

"If you are found misbehaving or conducting yourself inappropriately, your misdemeanour will cost you your Prefect badge. It shall be confiscated, and awarded to a worthy student. There won't be second chances. As straightforward as that."

The little announcement elicited gasps and looks of scorn from the Slytherin duo.

Malfoy murmured something that Hermione could have sworn was, "As if they would that! My father-"

McGonagall shot him a look not unlike her previous one, and spoke through tight lips. "I'm sure your father won't mind, Mr Malfoy."

Ron was infuriated with the latest announcement, and sat slumped on his chair.

"It's all for the good, Ron." Ernie MacMillan said, unfeelingly.

Moments later, McGonagall dismissed them, and wished them a good night.

Hermione smiled, and ambled out of the room.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

"I can't bloody believe it!" Blaise declared.

"Well, neither could I." Pansy offered.

"It's just stupid, isn't it? I can't boss over Potter now." Draco interjected angrily, sitting in the common room. A merry fire blazed in front of them.

An undeniable chill was setting in, and the cosy evenings in front of the blazing fire was something all of them anticipated all day.

Pansy was unaware that the two boys wanted to be alone. She sat on an armchair, completely oblivious to the glares that were being passed.

"That's just sad, mate, but look, Professor M. has a point." Blaise tried.

Blaise, being the frank one, tried to impose his candour about the "harsh" new rule.

Draco wasn't pleased.

He absently ran his hands through his hair, deep in thought.

It was absolutely ridiculous. Snape wouldn't set much store by it, Draco knew. He would relax the rules with him, right?

But McGonagall and Flitwick wouldn't, he realised.

"Hey, Drake, have you done the Potions essay?" Blaise asked.

"Nah. But I'm sure Snape won't ask me. I don't think Father would be very pleased if any staff-"

His brazen drawling was rudely interrupted by the loud screech of Dues, his owl.

Dues swooped in gracefully, and dropped an envelope on Draco's lap, before gliding out.

"It's from Father." Draco murmured, suddenly preoccupied.

His father hardly wrote to him. The only letter he remembered getting from his father was the stiff congratulatory message in the first year, right after Draco had been sorted to Slytherin.

He had been having a regular correspondence with his mother, and that had sufficed.

He never felt the lack of communication, until that moment.

He dropped to his knees, and kneeling down, he slit the envelope open.

The world lay forgotten, and Draco realised he had been holding his breath.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

"Do you think she's seeing some guy?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Someone she doesn't want to tell us about?"

"Oh, no. I don't believe that's the case. I mean, she wouldn't hide from us."

"Viktor Krum?" Ron enquired.

Ron was right, of course. She had kept the whole Krum thing a secret.

"I dunno, but I really don't think she's seeing anyone. She would obviously tell us. I mean, the Krum episode was in the wraps because she didn't want Ron to hate her. She had her best friends' interest at heart." Ginny said sensibly.

"Of course, had Ron not been such a nosy prat about Hermione, she would have been honest!" she continued, smiling ruefully.

Ron had the grace to blush, and Ginny persisted.

"I just think it could be PMS or something." She mused, getting blank stares from the two boys.

"It's just a bodily _ailment_ women face every month. " Ginny explained, not wanting to elaborate.

A heated discussion had ensued in the common room, interwoven with worry and anxiousness.

Ron had finally realised that his best friend was hardly seen around, and had apprehended that no one, not even Hermione, could spend _nine_ hours in the library.

"Where the hell could that girl disappear off to?" Ron wondered.

"I dunno, but I'm going to ask her." Ginny said, her voice ringing with a sense of finality.

The boys both knew about Ginny's tenacity. She wouldn't let the matter rest without finding out about her best friend.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

_**A/N- well, there you go :)  
>After a ridiculous wait of a month, here we are.<br>Though, to be honest, this has to be my least favourite chapter.  
>Too much drama, speculations, suspicion. Right?<strong>_

_**Anyway, thanks to my bestest friend. She gave a lot of input (for this, and the upcoming chapters) :D  
>Thanks, rad person! I bet you're smiling now :D<br>And, FYI- the following chapters are much better. Pinkie promise :D**_

_**Keep R/R!**_

_**Press the wee button below!  
>Ciao :D<strong>_

_**xx**_


	6. The Incident

**Chapter 6- The incident**

**A/N- Pretty fast update, eh?  
>You're all going to love this chapter, I promise. I hope. I wish.<br>Oh, and today (23-November 2011), I made the decision to write short chapters, but update really, really fast. :D  
>How's that, eh? Let me know, won't you?<br>ENJOY :)**

November brought with it cool breezes and an indubitable fall in warmth and sunshine.

Care of Magical Creatures was attended very reluctantly, and the students usually went back with teeth chattering and cloaks tightly wrapped, which were usually accompanied by loud swearing.

Hagrid was cheerful as ever, and took his classes with a sanguine smile, even in spite of the departure of his three favourite students.

The cool climate seemed to irritate Snape even more, causing him to dole out detentions without consideration.

Harry and Ron were the constant, and miserable victims, often put in detentions for paltry reasons like their ginger root not cut into an inch pieces, their shirts slightly un-tucked, or even for not using eagle-feather quills. Ron was not ecstatic.

Malfoy was looking suspiciously more withdrawn, and didn't even give them his usual sneer. His arrogant pallor was replaced with a constant frown, and his cheekbones were alarmingly discernible, as though he hardly ate anymore. He appeared doleful, but Harry and Ron hardly had time to think about him. Quidditch trials were carried out, and a new Gryffindor team was formed with Harry as the captain, which proved to be far more interesting than Malfoy's pallid appearance.

They practiced tirelessly, and Harry often gave them encouraging words when they slacked.

He tried not to lose his temper, especially with idlers like Coote and Peaks, who turned up for practices very reluctantly, as though they had better things to do.

Ron had gotten together with Lavender over October, and was having the time of his life.

Ron described her as an "awesome kisser", getting sceptical glances from Harry.

With the winter also came rich stews, sizzling apple pies, and steaming steaks, all courtesy of the elves of the Hogwarts kitchen.

Meals were something that all students looked forward to. In the nights, flasks of hot cocoa, and coffee materialised on the tables in the Common Rooms, as per instructions of Professor Dumbledore. These drinks never went cold, and were a godsend in the chilly nights.

It was now common practice for students, especially for the couples, to take a walk in the grounds at nights, with the dew sparkling in the moonlight, and the grass crunching underfoot, basking in the vespertine elegance.

There was one person, however, who wasn't enjoying the scrumptious meals, or the walks.

Hermione Granger had an air of reticence growing about her, causing her best friends to worry even more. She carried an inhumane pile of books with her, as though she were born with them in her hands.

Her face was pale and tired looking, and her palms were permanently stained with indigo ink.

She would go to sleep minutes past 9 PM- which was unusual for her- and barely wished Ron and Harry a goodnight.

Hermione's academic performance, however, was strong as ever, as though the bizarre "incident" had never taken place.

Ginny had finally asked Hermione about her disappearances at break one day, in Harry and Ron's absence, which had resulted in an awkward silence, and an unforgettable conversation.

"_Hermione, is there something you're hiding from me and the boys?" Ginny asked._

"_No, of course not, Ginny!" Hermione said, nonchalantly._

"_Look Hermione, if you're going to act so surreptitious about your- your wanderings, then rethink me as a friend!"_

_Her angry voice floated over the hubbub of the Common Room, like oil on water._

"_Ginny, I don't really need to tell you every damn thing, you understand? This is _my _life, all right? You don't need to know every bloody thing happening in my miserable life! You have Harry; Ron has Lavender, why do you need me? To help you with your pathetic OWL's? Is that why you need me? Or is there a deeper reason? You need assistance with your goddamn studies, don't you? Well, let me tell you, Ginevra Weasley, I'm not forever at your disposal, you get it? Believe it or not, I have a fucking life of my own, that I think I don't need to share with the whole bloody world!" Hermione raged, her cool tone evaporating in a second._

_Ginny was flabbergasted. It was the first time Hermione had ever used the F-word. It completely threw Ginny off-guard. _

_Arguing with her would never work, Ginny knew. She had to do it in a benign, magnanimous way._

_It was the only trick that clicked with Hermione Granger._

"_Hermione, hon, look here. It's all good for you to talk like that, but Harry and my brother have been worried sick about your disappearances. They hardly even do their homework anymore, not that it is unusual for them," she paused to chuckle, "but it's really confusing. If you don't want me around, you can tell me. I'll leave. But please don't keep the boys in the dark. They're worrying their head off, and can I tell you, it's very unusual for Ron. He's never been this...un-chatterbox-like, in so many years. He was always so loquacious, Ron. Now, he hardly even responds to Harry." Ginny stated, unconsciously fiddling with the knot of her school tie._

_Hermione sighed and intently looked at Ginny, as though she were thinking something over._

_Her face crumpled, and torrent of sorrow was unleashed._

_In between sporadic sobs, Ginny managed to hear a few words. "Harry" was the most uttered word._

_Ginny gently pulled Hermione by her sagging shoulders, and tugged her towards herself, holding her at an arm's length._

"_Hermione, do you want to tell me something? Is there anything at all? Please, tell me! After all, only a woman understands another woman." Ginny breathed, helpless._

_The gentle, sympathetic tone melted all of Hermione's scorn and jealousy which she had been bottling up for days, and she succumbed to tears in Ginny's arms._

"_Ginny, y-you have n-no idea how lucky you are. You have Harry, who lo-loves you s-so much! I h-have nev-ever felt this way before, and it scares me! I wan-want to be lov-loved too! I want to be looked at with affection too!" Hermione paused to cough, but in the brief time, Ginny could cleverly piece and make sense of the short harangue._

Hermione liked Harry in more than a friendly way,_ Ginny realised._

_Jealousy at her crush's love interest, anger and hurt at the isolation, lack of a shoulder to cry on... all had melded into an odious period of estrangement._

_Ginny was precociously sensitive to other's feelings, and could sense Hermione's battle with emotions at the moment._

"_Hermione, darling, I totally understand. Did Ron tell you about his crush on Samantha, Lee's sister? Look, do you know what happened after Sam left for Beauxbatons? She started going out with this guy who was two years older than her, and was exceptionally good looking and talented. Girls swooned at his feet. Anyway, when Sam wrote to Ron, she unknowingly, though very casually, mentioned Kevin.  
>Ron was mad. Absolutely pissed. He refused to eat, and hardly we saw him outside. He would stay bottled up in his room for hours. Finally, Fred and George took the initiative to cheer Ron up, though what they did, I don't know. Ron thankfully recovered, but his friendship with Sam came to an abrupt, unpleasant end. He never bothered to talk to her anymore.<em>

"_Hermione, that time, Ron was a mere eleven-year-old. He acted harshly with Sam, and initiated his own suffering. He acted stupidly. Anyway, what I meant to say is, I understand, Mione. I totally do. If you want a friend, I want you to know that I'm here. I'm always here for you, and so are Ron and Harry, though they can't really say it out loud. You have a crush on Harry, don't you, Mione? I suspected that. You are so demure and diffident around him. Now, c'mon up, let's go to the Common Room, and listen to some music or something." Ginny said with a grin._

_She pulled up Hermione gently, who managed a weak, watery smile._

_And in all that chaos and mayhem, Ginny completely forgot to ask Hermione about where her long trawls took her to. _

**A/N- Heh. There we go! The sixth chapter! And we have a cliffhanger (sort of).  
>The seventh chapter will be up in a day or two, but if I delay, it would be due to my Maths test.<br>I hate that subject :/  
>I really hate, detest, loath, abhor, despise math. Hark at me ranting!<br>Plus, the Dramione part will build up! Don't worry! **

**Now, review, won't ya? :D  
>XX <strong>


	7. Lucius' Letter

**Chapter 7- Lucius' Letter**

**A/N- My Maths test sucked bad, but I can't say I care :P  
>Here it is! The next chapter!<br>I loved it that so many of you have added the story to your lists, but it would hardly take a minute to tap the review button over there. Reviews encourage me to give faster and better chapters :)  
>Anyhoo, here we go!<strong>

_Narcissa Malfoy stood in the garden, looking over at the tranquil surroundings, with a serene smile gracing her beautiful, aristocratic face. The Malfoy estate consisted of three gorgeous gardens, and it was here that she had spent most her time in Draco's absence, finding solace. _

_The sky was clear, and a ray of sun poked through a thin blanket of clouds. _

_The grass sparkled after being watered by the resident gardener and the flowers were in full bloom- posies, rhododendrons, calla lilies, delphiniums. _

_A broomstick whistled by, and Narcissa's beam got even more pronounced as she found herself, yet again, admiring Draco's Quidditch prowess. _

_His blue shirt clung to him due to perspiration, but he was numb to everything other than the Snitch substitute (a golf ball), and eyed it with an eagle's eye._

_She watched as he frowned with concentration, and caught the golf ball with a graceful swipe of his arm. His arm was alabaster, and was bereft of the formidable Dark Mark._

_He raised it in triumph, and Narcissa cheered. It had been caught in seven minutes, a record._

_Lucius Malfoy walked in just then, and gave his wife a small peck on the cheek. He smiled proudly at his son, and Narcissa walked him through the mahogany doors and led him to the high-ceilinged dining room, in which was set an expensive Italian rosewood dining table with eight seating. A magnificent chandelier hung above, bathing the room in gold._

_The tabletop was set with an ornate fruit bowl, filled with exotic mangosteen, sapodilla, loganberries, cranberries, prunes and others, picked from the orchards in the manor. A few platters surrounded it, containing snacks which Narcissa had set out for Lucius, along with goblets of pumpkin juice. _

_Lucius smiled genuinely, and popped in a piece of a rich chocolate cake from the plate._

_Draco swung in then, his face glowing, and his clothes shrouded in mud, results of practising for hours, and dropped on the chair near Lucius'._

_Narcissa looked on fondly as her husband and son discussed Quidditch tactics, with Lucius promising Draco to practice with him the next day._

_Lucius Malfoy had been a superb Quidditch player in his heydays, serving as the Slytherin team captain for two consecutive years._

_Draco was grinning from ear to ear for no apparent reason and Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa._

_It was a perfect family. _

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

Narcissa sighed. She had been so oblivious to Lucius' tenacity.

"Lucius don't do it! He'll worry, and it'll affect him in every way imaginable, and you know that!" Narcissa pleaded.

"Narcissa, he's got to know it one way or the other!" he demurred, gnawing his lip in worry, as they stood in the manor's parlour.

The parlour was a private, opulent room, quite secluded from the rest of the house. A massive bookshelf covered one wall entirely, and held tottering piles of books on a plethora of subjects- history, poetry (John Keats was Draco's favourite, in spite of being a Muggle poet), arts and music, and various fictions. This was Draco's ideal area to lounge about, read or just sit and gaze out of the graceful French windows, which were swathed with heavy brocade curtains. The windows overlooked the breathtaking artificial lake-that Narcissa had insisted on having- on one side of the house, with geese and ducks frolicking around.

The other side of the room had a ravishing view of the hills, and the valleys nestled in their midst. It was absolutely blissful.

An exquisite Persian carpet lay on the marbled floor, and cushy, velvet armchairs were scattered around the room. Narcissa was quite the interior designer, and loved designing the rooms, and modifying them whenever she thought things were getting too monotonous.

"Let the matter rest, Lucius. We'll tell him when he's home for Christmas!"

"What? And ruin the holidays for him? I think not! I'll send the letter to him, and he'll have a good month-and-a-half to ponder over the matter. Besides, Vincent or Greg would be sure to open their mouths to him." He said, referring to Draco's classmates, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Narcissa watched concernedly as her husband tied the dreadful letter to their family owl, Aquila, who soared out of the high windows, taking with it her unattainable image of the perfect Malfoy family.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM **_

"Damn it, Parkinson!" Draco yelled.

"What happened, Drake?" Pansy simpered.

"Whoa! You know etiquettes, Parkinson? Ever heard of them?"

Pansy was trying to find out the cause of Draco's causticity, and he wasn't giving in; this she didn't understand.

"For the last time, get the heck away!"

She didn't understand this, either.

"Isn't there a disease named after you? A brain disease? I think I might be affected." Draco snarled, while Blaise choked with derisive laughter.

She wasn't moving, or reacting in any way. She only stared with what could be described as disconcertion.

Draco was only aware of what seemed an innocuous rustle of paper in his trouser pocket.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM **_

Narcissa's unbridled fantasies of utopia continued, the harsh, callous reality showing no signs of reconciliation.

_Voldemort gone, vanquished, the Death Eaters let off without incarceration, and peace being restored..._

Narcissa was wise enough to know it wasn't happening soon.

She wished for the hundredth time that she had somehow stopped Lucius from sending the letter.

_Had he received it yet? Was he worried? Did he hate Lucius and Narcissa for keeping it away from him for so long?_

He would be crazy if he didn't.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

_Dear son,_

_I wouldn't be writing to you if it weren't absolutely necessary. I'm writing to tell you news which could possibly change the course of your life._

_The Dark Lord, as you're aware, is recruiting new followers to work for him, and assist him in his noble deeds; I suggested he enlist you for this, and he thinks it's a very good idea._

_Son, I hope you understand the honour of you joining the Dark Lord's services. It's a privilege bestowed to very few, and you'll be maintaining the prestigious name of the Malfoy's._

_Your Initiation Ceremony will take place shortly after the annual New Year's Party at the Manor._

_I shall personally escort you to the venue of your Ceremony.  
>- Lucius<em>

**A/N: Wahey! There we are!  
>Another chapter, and it was pretty fast, wasn't it? :D<br>Chapter 8 I have already begun writing =)  
>I'm unbelievably proud of this chapter, and tell me how much you like it, won't you? :D<br>Throw in a little review; it doesn't hurt!  
>Hehe. Love you all ;D<strong>

**Oh, and if you wish, I got 15 out of 30 in me math test. -.-**_  
><em> 


	8. Realisations

**Chapter 8-Realisations**

Harry Potter was not calm. No, not at all. Something was nagging him, and he knew it wouldn't pass, unless he did something.

It was constant thorn on his side, and ever since that Ball, Harry's thoughts were replete with nothing but_ her_.

His homework was a mess (not that they were anything but), he was constantly dazed and disoriented in class, and Snape swooped on this opportunity like a hawk.

Harry found himself in detention for things like, "dreamy gazes" or "constant inattention". Snape was in his seventh heaven of delight.

Draco Malfoy seemed to have recovered, and now passed snide remarks of Harry's embarrassing and sporadic drooling in class. Double Potions with Slytherins was hell.

Harry was sitting near the portrait hole, shivering, mentally cursing himself for coming late, and losing the cosy seat near the fireplace. He had half-heartedly accepted the fact that unless he got a grip on himself, he would hardly leave Snape's coveted, claustrophobic office.

He pulled out his homework half-heartedly, resigning to the fact that Ron was somewhere outside, gallivanting around with Lavender Brown. Ron hardly ever did his homework, but he never seemed to get into serious trouble.

However, ten seconds into the "Demerits of the Amortentia potion and its unpleasant side-effects" essay, Harry was blissfully lost in nirvana.

_That fiery flash of red was embedded in his mind, along with the sweet smell of cinnamon he associated with it._

_That mellifluous voice which made his name sound like a divine hymn sung by His angels, and that gentle smile that made his heart stop, and flutter, all at once._

_Those red cheeks that appeared to be made from roses and that silky ginger hair, like a delicate curtain of muslin..._

His thoughts were drowned, as that lithe figure clad in the maroon Gryffindor robes flung herself on him, and Harry mentally berated himself for such cheesy thoughts.

"Harry!" she squealed, making the world fade.

"Hi, Gin!" he replied, with a grin. The radiance on Ginny's face proved all of Harry's apprehensions wrong, and it was at that moment that Harry realised that he HAD to do it. There was no way out.


	9. After a Month

**Chapter10- After a month**

_**A/N- Happy New Year 2012! Sorry for the awful delay, but here we are!**_

"Don't you dare, Granger," Malfoy hissed.

"Oh, Malfoy. Did you say something?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I did. Walk with your eyes open, Mudblood. Maybe you could borrow Potty's glasses sometime."

Hermione got up from the floor where she'd collided with Draco Now-that-I-saw-him-my-day-will-worsen Malfoy, mere moments ago, and dusted herself.

"What happened to your pact, Malfoy? The one where we were civil to each other?"

"The pact ended the moment the bloody Ball did, Granger. Didn't I say so myself? Honestly, Granger! And the professors think you are _intelligent_?" He spat out the last word.

"Would it harm to maintain it? I honestly enjoyed the peace."`

"When pigs fly, Granger."

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

"Ooh, Harry, look out!" Hermione yelled.

It was the first match of the season, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, the winner of which would play against Slytherin. The day was clear, and the climate, propitious. Harry could taste luck in the air.

Harry had been trailing after the elusive Snitch, when a Bludger zoomed after him, refusing to give up its target.

Hermione smiled ruefully. It was the same as the second year, when Dobby had tampered with the Bludger to injure Harry.

Harry pulled out of the way, and the Bludger finally relented.  
>_<p>

The euphoria over winning the game hadn't even begun to ebb in the Gryffindor Tower, when Harry turned up with generous amounts of food from the kitchens- Pumpkin pasties, chocolate muffins, pumpkin juice, Butterbeer, and various others, for the whole house. Dean Thomas was putting up a large banner with a gold lion, roaring realistically.

Everyone was gathered round the fire, cheering enthusiastically.

A win always made the start of term enjoyable, and everyone- starting from first years, to the older seventh years.

Harry looked around, looking for Hermione. She had been there at the match, cheering for him, but now, she was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Ginny came up, and hugged him.

"Harry, you were wonderful!" she said, burying her face in Harry's neck. Harry forgot all his worries, reveling in Ginny's presence.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM**_

Hermione turned into the dark corridor, and opened the familiar rosewood door to the library.

The library was empty, save one.

"Dammit, Malfoy! What are you doing here? Here I am, hoping for a bit of peace, and, and… Can you just leave?"

Malfoy carefully put the Arithmancy book in his hand down, and looked at her. His steely grey eyes bored into Hermione's brown ones, causing her to involuntarily flinch back into the racks of Quidditch books.

"Granger, I don't see why I should leave. Am I causing you any inconvenience?" he asked in a chivalrous voice, which shocked Hermione so much that she had to make an effort to stifle her gasp.

"Yeah, your very presence is an inconvenience. Please, can you go? I'm tired, and I wish to do some reading before dinner."

"So? You can do it, can't you? What's stopping you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. The sun was setting rapidly, spreading golden warmth across the library.

Despite the growing chill, Malfoy was dressed for summer- a grey polo shirt that matched his eyes, and black cargo pants. Muggle clothing.

Malfoy was springing so many surprises lately.

She weighed her options- she could go, sacrificing her precious pre-dinner read, and agonizing all the time. Or, she could-gasp! - stay, and read. And put up with Mal-freaking-foy.

She acquiesced, taking a seat far away from Malfoy.

She settled on the wooden seat with a pile of books. She had just pulled out her quill and parchment, when she felt a presence.

"What is about me that bothers you so, Granger?"

Hermione turned, and felt her stomach knot.

Malfoy was squatting near her chair, his face mere millimeters away from hers.

"That's a ridiculous question, Malfoy."

"Answer me, Mudb-Granger."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I wish to do some reading, and I don't appreciate interruptions."

"Tell me, Granger!"

"Fine, I'll tell you! You're Malfoy, for one, and think you're the supreme ruler of the school just because of your lineage and the kind of name your family holds in the wizarding world. You're condescending, and think other people are scum if they're not pure-blooded. You detest Harry because…because he's so unselfish and so loved by everyone. Yeah, that about sums you up."

"Thanks, Granger, but I shall leave now. "

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM **_

_**A/N- How was it? Good? Not bad? Hopelessly sucky? Review and let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

Things were finally falling back in place at Hogwarts.

Hermione had sorted out her issues with Harry and Ron, but she refused to tell where she had disappeared off to, passing it off as her "little den of comfort".

Ron was under the impression that Hermione had taken solace in the library, but Harry waved it off.  
>He had checked there enough to negate his nagging suspicions.<p>

Ginny and Harry could hardly take their eyes off each other, and Harry had sought permission from Ron to ask out his sister. Ron had grudgingly agreed, coming to a realisation that Harry was a perfect match for his sister.

Ginny, however, had shrewdly kept herself away from Harry when Hermione was around.

Lavender, Ron's current girl whirl, had somehow come to know about Hermione's new interest in the Boy who lived.

"Ginny, don't you have any issues about Hermione liking your...your boyfriend?" Lavender asked, worriedly, as they sat across each other, in the sixth year girls' dormitory.

"For the record, Lav, Harry is not my...boyfriend."

"You haven't answered my question, Gin." Lavender pointed out.

After hanging out with Hermione since her third year, she had been introduced to many of her friends, including Lavender and Parvati Patil, and to her delight, Ginny found that she hit it off well with the two older girls.

"See, Lavender, I can't really say anything. Fred and George have always called me a "female Casanova" because of, you know, the number of guys I have dated and stuff. Hermione, on the other hand, only had Viktor Krum, and Ron gave her a tough time about it. Plus, he was a foreigner, so a relationship was virtually impossible. She likes Harry, who happens to be her best friend of five years and..." Here Ginny stopped, unable to continue.

She looked at Lavender beseechingly, pleading with her to understand.

Lavender hugged her, and whispered soothingly, "Shh, I completely understand. You don't want to butt in and make Hermione feel bad. It's perfectly fine, Gin, and it's what a good friend would do."

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM  
><strong>_  
>The climate was clement, and winter was in the offing. The sun set early, splashing gold across Hogwarts, and made Quidditch training something every team member looked forward to.<p>

Ginny was unnerved by the very thought of giving her OWL's, and was studying and revising briskly. She was unable to spend much time with Harry, but he was completely understanding about it.

Superficially, a stranger would find things perfectly at peace at Hogwarts, but the students knew better.

For one, Draco Malfoy had taken a leave from the Slytherin Quidditch team, but no-one knew why. He hardly turned up for lessons anymore, but no-one missed his snide, sardonic presence, maybe except Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, his faithful minions.

All was good in Gryffindor tower, though. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had new-found loves. Dean was besotted with the pretty, willowy Parvati Patil, and Seamus with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff.

Seamus could only meet Hannah during meals, and breaks, and of course, combined classes with Hufflepuff.

All was well in paradise.

But in purgatory?

That was a different story.

_**HGDM HGDM HGDM HGDM **_

He would be Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater, and not Draco Malfoy, Head of the Auror Office.

In a mere month, he would be reduced to a filthy, squalid, minion of Lord Voldemort.

Gone would be all his ambitions, crumbling to dust at his feet.

Becoming an Auror had been a lifetime aspiration of Draco.

He didn't remember exactly when his fascination with Aurors began, but he used to talk to Narcissa about it. She was the only one who could encourage him, support him. Narcissa had forbidden him to tell Bellatrix about it, for obvious reasons. Lucius was out of question, too.

Draco sighed, and picked up the letter again.

He wanted so badly to crush it, obliterate it beyond recognition. But somehow, he couldn't. He knew that by destroying it, Lucius' decision to have him the Dark forces wouldn't relinquish.

Not in a thousand years.

His tummy was rumbling, and he knew it was high time he ate something.

His last meal was more than 24 hours ago, when Blaise had forcefully pushed a plate of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding on Draco, refusing to talk to him till he finished the food.

As though he were reading Draco's thoughts, Blaise sauntered into the boys' dorm room, and threw a blue silk throw pillow on Draco's head.

"Make a move, dude. I'm hungry, and you're coming with me. No excuses today. If you continue to punish your digestive system like this, you'll pay one day, believe me."

He wasn't going to reveal it, but Blaise Zabini was like a pillar of support for him.

He was pragmatic, and had no-nonsense attitude, something which Draco treasured as qualities in a person. He was constantly by his side, reminding him to do things which Draco invariably forgot, like wearing warm clothing in the onset of the winter, and eating at the right times, but Draco was stubborn. He claimed he was never hungry, but Blaise was no fool. He dragged him along whenever he could.  
>He completed Draco's homework when he missed his classes, and never failed to remind him that this wouldn't go on forever. Draco had better start coming to classes. Snape could ignore the fact that Draco was no longer interested in studying, but not so McGonagall and Flitwick and the others.<br>Blaise listened as he poured out his father's intentions of him joining Lord Voldemort, his fears of losing his precious ambition of being an Auror, and the kind of traumatic dilemma his darling mother, Narcissa was going through.

He had a talk with her a few days ago, when he had Floo'd from Snape's office to the grate at Malfoy Manor.

Snape had willingly agreed, of course.

Narcissa's letter had arrived one morning, shortly after Lucius', requesting him to meet her before the Christmas break.

Narcissa had paced around the parlour, clearly fidgety, when Draco stepped from the hearth.

"Mother? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed to see the tears streaming down her face. Narcissa never cried, not even when her favourite pet unicorn, Apollo had died after so many years.

"Draco, darling... I'm sure you've heard from your father."

"The letter? Yeah, I saw it. Mum, what happened?"

Narcissa had explained gasping painfully for breath, spilling out all that had kept her awake at night, making sleep an enemy. The anxiety that gnawed her, fearing the life that had been chosen for her son.  
>The awful, heavy feeling that Draco's life was ruined. Bella had wanted to throw a party for him to commemorate the day, but Narcissa dissuaded her, farcing the whole situation with pretend illnesses. Narcissa had talked to Lucius, but to no avail. He was steadfast. But at the same time, she had realised that Lucius only wanted to cement a feeling of security and stability in their son's life. Lucius wanted nothing but the best for him; this time, though, he was sadly deluded.<br>He was blinded with respect and adulation for the Dark Lord, preventing him to see where he was really going.  
>He blindly obeyed the Dark Lord, and his obsequious nature had earned him a place in Lord Voldemort's good books.<p>

Lately, though, the Dark Lord was unhappy and capricious, causing Lucius to lose the prestige of being the Dark Lord's favourite. He was thus under the impression that if Draco joined, he would earn back what he had lost.

It was very disconcerting, but Narcissa, being the good wife, had perfectly understood his predicament.

It was going to be hard for her, but she promised Draco that she would do her best to deter Lucius.

And she told him to be strong. It was the only advice she could offer.

_**A/N- R/R, please!**_


End file.
